A Dozen Roses
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Twelve drabbles involving the Hitachiin twins and roses. HikaruKaoru, KaoruHikaru, Hitachiincest, Twincest. All that yummy stuff. First finished OHSHC fanfic! And pure fluff. Chapters are all related.
1. Drabble 1: Brotherly Love

**A Dozen Roses**

**Disclaimer: **A dirty-minded teenage fangirl such as myself could never own the wonders of OHSHC.

**Summary:** Twelve drabbles about the Hitachiin twins and roses.

**Drabble 1: Brotherly Love**

Two identical auburn-haired boys sat together on a couch in the abandoned music room. A rather large group of girls stood before them, eyes wide, nails bitten, faces resembling tomatoes. They were all waiting for something- _anything_- forbidden and romantic to happen between the twins.

"Hikaru, so many people are staring." stated the younger twin, a blush creeping across his face.

"Ignore them, Kaoru. It's just you and me as far as I'm concerned." the elder twin insisted.

The ever-growing group of fangirls was used to this sort of scene, and they thrived on it. They came to the music room every single day, at the exact same time, just to watch these adorable twins pretend to be in love. It earned the boys' club a stupendous amount of points, which meant an extraordinary amount of money. Said amount of money made the club's budget manager incredibly delighted, and when he was delighted, he stopped scowling at the rest of the club and just happily typed away at his laptop.[1]

"Kiss! Kiss!" the fangirls cried. The twins looked at each other, than to the girls, then back to each other. Their faces inched closer, closer, _closer_…

…until half of the girls in the room collapsed from excessively high blood pressure exploding the blood vessels in their noses.

The twins smiled at each other, proud of their work.

Some hours later, the club had closed for the day. The newest addition to the club, the only commoner, had already gone home, and the ever-so-close twins were just about to do the same. The younger twin rushed outside to call for the family limo, confused as to why his elder brother had told him to go on without him. It wasn't like the Hitachiin twins to be separated, _ever_. Why start now? But instead of jumping to conclusions and getting unnecessarily worked up, Kaoru simply did as he was requested and went ahead without Hikaru.

A few short moments later, Hikaru appeared behind his brother, holding a hand behind his own back.

"Why did you have me leave without you? That never happens." Kaoru asked. "Hey, what's behind your back?"

"You'll see." a grinning Hikaru replied. A confused Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his brother, but shrugged it off as the limo arrived. The two teens climbed inside, and Hikaru instantly had an arm wrapped around Kaoru.

"For you." he said with a soft smile, extending his hand to his brother. In said hand lay a beautiful red rose, one that Kaoru recognized.

"Hey, I saw that earlier." he mumbled, taking the rose from Hikaru's hand.

"I did my best to hide it, but you know Tamaki and roses. I ordered it for you yesterday; it arrived at school this morning." Hikaru explained.

Kaoru smiled at his twin before enclosing him in a tight hug, causing him to fall onto his back on the limo seat.

"Thank you, Hikaru. I love it." the younger twin beamed. The older twin smiled back.

Much like I'm doing now xD

There will be more Hitachiincest in later chapters :3 That's just the first one and my first completed OHSHC fanfic


	2. Drabble 2: Confessions

**A Dozen Roses**

**Disclaimer: **A dirty-minded teenage fangirl such as myself could never own the wonders of OHSHC.

**Summary:** Twelve drabbles about the Hitachiin twins and roses.

**Drabble 2: Confessions**

Two identical auburn-haired boys sat in their bedroom, busily scribbling away at tonight's homework. The elder twin was internally growling at the poems he was instructed to analyze, while the younger twin yawned every so often as he calculated algebraic equations. Though the two were working on different assignments, their minds were in the same place.

_What do I do?_

Both of the twins had been distracted all day long by the exact same thought. The problem was, neither twin knew about the other's thought. They always shared everything, material or otherwise. But not this. They couldn't possibly share this. They both lived in fear of being judged, rejected, and hated. They knew- at least, they _thought_ they knew- that the other, the Host Club, and the rest of the world would forget they ever existed if their secret got out.

After a few hours of exhausting homework and brain-wracking thoughts, the twins called it a night and got ready for bed.

As they lay in their shared bed, both minds wandering and racing, they sighed in unison and gave one another a look that said 'we need to talk'.

"You first, Hikaru." the younger twin mumbled. Hikaru took in a gulp of air before speaking.

"I've been having this… feeling. I want to say that I don't know what it is, but I do. But I'm afraid that if I tell people about this feeling… they'll hate me." Hikaru explained.

"You too, huh?" Kaoru gave a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had the same feeling. For quite some time now. And I didn't tell anyone for the same reasons."

"Mind telling me what your feeling is?" Hikaru questioned.

"You first." Kaoru decided.

"Always making me go first." the elder twin teased. "Fine. I'm in love with someone, but my love will never be accepted. By them or by society."

"I feel the same. I don't even think my friends will accept it." the shy twin replied.

"Who is your love, Kaoru?"

"I can't say."

The younger twin rolled onto his other side, his back facing his brother. Said brother sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger's thin waist.

"You can tell me, Kaoru. You know I won't judge you." he whispered.

"You'll hate me for this." Kaoru whispered back.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I tell you mine?"

Kaoru's ears proverbially[1] perked up.

"You first."

Hikaru sighed. "It's you, Kaoru. You're the one I'm in love with."

Kaoru rolled back to his other side, facing his twin.

"Really?"

A nod.

A smile.

A confused expression.

A kiss. "I love you too."

A smile. "In that case," Hikaru began, leaning over his brother to reach the nightstand. Thin fingers wrapped around the drawer handle, pulling it open. As he let it go, it dropped back into place, clinking against the drawer. The same thin fingers groped around inside the drawer until grasping something and pulling it out. He closed the drawer and extended the object to his ever-so-curious twin. The object in question was a red rose, a replica of the one he had been given the day before.

"Oh, Hikaru." Kaoru smiled. "Another one?"

Hikaru smiled back. "You deserve all the roses I can afford."

Another kiss.


	3. Drabble 3: A Date

**A Dozen Roses**

**Disclaimer: **A dirty-minded teenage fangirl such as myself could never own the wonders of OHSHC.

**Summary:** Twelve drabbles about the Hitachiin twins and roses.

**Drabble 3: A Date**

After establishing their new relationship and telling the always-accepting Host Club about it, the two identical auburn-haired boys decided to go on a real date. Well, actually, Kaoru decided, being the romance-lover that he was. Hikaru didn't see the point in a date, but if Kaoru wanted one, he would get one. Hikaru couldn't say no to his brother, he never could. And so, the following Saturday, the twins set out for their date.

It had all been planned out. First was a movie, then dinner, then a walk through the park. It was incredibly cheesy and annoyingly typical, but it was what Kaoru wanted. Kaoru had always loved the soppy, sappy romance movies and the equally mushy dates that were involved. It was just one of the twins' many personality differences.

Unfortunately for the younger twin, there were no romance movies in theaters that day. Instead, he got stuck with a horror movie that his brother was dying to see. Hikaru had tried to explain the plot to his twin, but the younger tuned him out, only catching bits and pieces such as "chainsaw guy" and "blood and guts" and "slasher flick." See, this was also Hikaru's plan. He knew there were no chick-flicks, and he knew that Kaoru absolutely _hated_ scary movies. Which meant that Kaoru would be curling up to his brother, hiding in his shirt, clinging to his body, seeking comfort. Comfort that Hikaru was only too happy to give.

Ten minutes into the movie and Kaoru had responded just as his brother had anticipated. The younger was shaking like a leaf, his left hand gripping the older's right shoulder as his right hand squeezed the life out of the other's right hand. Hikaru's left hand was gently placed over Kaoru's right in a failed attempt to stop the squeezing.

By the time the movie was over and the twins were leaving the theater, Kaoru's face was the color of guacamole and he looked as if he were about to collapse.

"Are you alright, Kao?" Hikaru questioned, a worried expression capturing his features.

"I think… I'm going… to throw up…" Kaoru replied, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

"Why didn't you tell me the movie was that bad? I wouldn't have made you stay if I knew you felt like this." Hikaru questioned, guilt replacing his worry.

"You wanted to see it… I couldn't leave just because I didn't like it. How fair would that have been?" Kaoru answered.

"Kaoru, this was supposed to be a day full of whatever you wanted. I only chose the horror movie because I knew it would scare you and I wanted to comfort you. I didn't think it would make you sick." the elder boy admitted. "Think you're still up for dinner?"

The younger boy shook his head. "My stomach's flipping too much."

"How about that walk in the park?"

"Only if we sit down once we get there."

Hikaru nodded in agreement and helped his brother walk outside, headed toward their neighborhood park.

Unfortunately, as soon as they got there, it started to rain. It was pouring, actually. With an irritated sigh, Hikaru pulled his cell phone from its place in the front pocket of his jeans and called their chauffeur.

Within minutes, a sleek, black limo slowed to a halt in front of the sopping wet boys. Said boys climbed into said limo, ordering the chauffeur to take them home.

"I'm sorry our date was a bust, Kaoru." Hikaru sighed again, wrapping an arm around his trembling twin.

"It's okay, Hikaru."

"No, it's not. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kaoru sighed, deciding that arguing with his brother was pointless right now. If Hikaru wanted to make up for their not-so-wonderful date, who was he to complain?

When the twins arrived home, they retreated to their shared bedroom, collapsing on their large bed.

"So," Kaoru began, closing his eyes. "How do you plan to make up for our date?"

"How does having our own personal movie night sound?" Hikaru offered.

Kaoru smiled. "Sounds amazing."

With that, the older twin stood up and sauntered over to their movie shelf, his eyes scanning their collection. His gaze fell upon _Titanic_, one of the younger twin's favorites. Biting back a sigh,- Hikaru _hated_ sappy romance movies - he grabbed it from its place on the shelf and wandered back to the TV at the foot of the bed. After he placed the disc into the DVD player, he called for the maids to bring him and his twin some snacks. Hikaru then waltzed back to the bed where Kaoru was still laying and laid beside him.

"What did you put in?" Kaoru questioned. Hikaru grinned.

"You'll see."

The younger twin sighed as the maid knocked on the door. Hikaru opened it to reveal her holding a rather large tray containing a bowl of popcorn, a few bags of chips, several candy bars, and about half a dozen cans of soda.

Hikaru grinned again. "You know us so well."

He took the tray from the maid and thanked her before closing the door.

"Dinner is served." he told his brother as he sat on the bed beside him.

Kaoru giggled. "We're gonna get so sick after this."

Hikaru laughed.

As the previews before the movie ended and the title became visible, Kaoru nearly jumped off the bed with excitement.

"_Titanic_? I love this movie! Thank you, Hikaru!" he squealed, clinging to his brother's arm.

Hikaru smiled at his brother's childish response. "You're welcome, Kao. I know this is one of your favorites."

He pressed 'play' and as the movie began, Kaoru made himself comfortable snuggled up against his brother's side. Hikaru reached behind him, his hand blindly looking for the bedpost. His fingers brushed against a ribbon for a second before untying it, grabbing what it held in place before it could drop to the floor. He held the object in front of Kaoru's face, waiting for a reaction. The next thing he knew, there was a familiar head and soft lips obstructing his view of the TV. Not that he minded, of course.

"Another rose, Hika?" Kaoru questioned, smiling softly.

"Is there a problem with that?" Hikaru questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. I'm just wondering what they're all for." the younger twin explained.

"They're all for you, what else could they be for?" the older twin responded.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too, Kaoru."

"And by the way," the younger twin began, looking up at his brother. "I much prefer this over your original plan."

Hikaru deadpanned as Kaoru turned his attention back to the movie.

As you can probably tell, I'm best at short and sweet stories. If you want hot and heavy, read something else. I'll add more kissing, though.


End file.
